Operation: RAPE
by littlemissfg
Summary: After a great party, in the Gilligan's household, teenagers leave the house in a unstable/drunken state. What will happen to a lonely girl, who had just downed too many alcoholic beverages on New Years Day?.. Sorry, if I may have caused upsetting, or a "We hate Littlemissfg" club. This is a future Generation story. Please Enjoy.
1. Happy New Year

**Operation R.A.P.E**

**R.A.P.I.N.G**

**A.C.T.U.A.L.L.Y**

**P.A.I.N.F.U.L &**

**E.V.I.L**

**Chapter 1**

**Happy New Year**

5.…4...3.…2.….1 "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted everyone at the Gilligan house party. "Happy New Year!" said Angela to Sophie, and Kimi. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" shouted Kimi, as she swallow her last drop of her cocktail. "I think you've had enough." said Sophie, as she guided her sister to the door. "No, I haven't. I'm fine-…" began Kimi, when she fell on the Cream carpet. "See what I mean… CHARLIE!" shouted Sophie over the roaring music. Two seconds later, Charlie came skidding to a halt in front of them. "What?" he asked, as he took in a deep breath. He stared Sophie, while waiting for Sophie's response. Sophie pointed down to the floor at her drunk sister. "Oh.." was all Charlie said. He took the last sip of his beer, and placed it on the brown wooden coffee table, that was close to the front door. He helped his girlfriend up off the floor and placed her pink coat over her shoulders. "C'mon honey, time to go. Bye Angie." said Charlie, while putting one arm around Kimi's waist. "Bye-bye." mumbled Kimi, as she waved goodbye. The couple left the house through the front door.

"Angela?.." asked Sophie. "What?" Angela shouted over the people and music. "Where is my boyfriend?" asked Sophie. "Angela's brother is stuffing snacks down his throat." said Angela, as she walked away. "The kitchen! It was so obvious, why didn't I look there before." Sophie said to herself. She walked past lots of people, like Madison, who was snogging her brother Ben, Trevor who wrapped his arms around Louise's waist. David who was singing 'Billionaire' By Travie McCoy and Bruno Mars, while standing on the couch. She laughed at Angela, as she tried to pull him off the couch. She also walked past the most arrogant and self-centred boy from her school, Randy. Randy Taylor.

_Why the heck is he here? _Thought Sophie. She just brushed that thought out of her head. Sophie walked into the kitchen, and found her boyfriend licking….

The mustard off the hotdogs.

"I advise you to take it easy… I don't want your mum and dad coming back from my house, and finding puke all over the kitchen." said Sophie, as she closed the kitchen door. Her face was bright red, from all the drinks she has drank. Her white top that said 'AWESOME' stuck to her slim body. Her black skinny jeans sat perfectly on top of her lower part of her body.

"Have I told you… you're freaking hot…" commented Chris, as he let salvia drop from his tongue. It landed on his light blue top, that read 'WANTED ANIMALS FOR TASTE TEST'. It continue to drop on his dark denim jeans, while stopping before his black sneakers.

"Keep that salvia for your hotdogs." said Sophie, as she giggled, while patting his chest. "I'll rather keep it for you…" he replied, while wrapping his arms around her waist. The couple stared into each other's eyes. Chris started to smack his lips, as he made his way to her neck. Chris kissed her soft neck, he was then moving upwards towards her red-glossy lips. His lips almost touched her lips, until a loud bang brought them back to reality.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" shouted Trevor, from the other room. Angela came sprinting into the kitchen, as she shouted over the noise of the shouts. "HEY, LITTLE HELP HERE!" she shouted, as she hurriedly returned to the living room.

_God sake_, thought Chris, as he grabbed Sophie's hand and ran into the other room. Trevor was pushing Randy away from Louise, as she looked a little frightened. "THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND YOU JUST KISSED!" roared Trevor, while he punched Randy in the stomach. The pair fought it out, by punching and kicking each other, it was only when Trevor was holding Randy back did anyone do anything. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" screamed Madison, as David and Ben held back Trevor. The music was cut off, and the everyone in the room stopped talking. "Why the heck did you have to fight in my house… why couldn't you've done it outside." commented Chris, as Angela gave him a stare. "Chris be real. Ask them what happened!" commanded Sophie, while her boyfriend nodded. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "Well this stupid asshole kissed Louise, when I was getting her some punch from over there." replied Trevor, as he pointed to the snacks table. "And why did you kiss Louise?" asked Sophie, towards Randy. "I thought she would like it better than him. Since I am the best kisser here." he said, while swaying on the spot.

"Well she never. When she said no she means no!" spat Trevor.

"I advise you to leave!" demanded Sophie. "Aw, I've always like the feisty type." he said, as he made his way towards Sophie.

"That's it! You're leaving now!" shouted Chris, as David and Ben took Randy by the arms and pushed him out the house.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" shouted Randy as he zigzagged away. "It's alright everyone! PARTY BACK ON!" shouted Ben, as the DJ began the music again.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, laughing, singing. And before they knew it, it had turned two o'clock in the morning. Everyone was either drunk out their minds or just getting there. Slowly the living room got less noisier until it was only a couple of people left. Sophie was one of them, she was still dancing to the jumpy music, as others made their way home. "C'mon, it's time for me to walk you home." suggested Chris, as he gave her, her denim jacket. "No, I'm fine…" she said, while trying to walk around tables. "No.. I'm walking you…" he said. She just touched his lips with her index finger, as he stared down at her. "I'll be fine, promise. It's just down the road." she assured him with her sweet talk. He nodded his head at her as she opened the front door. Both Angela and Chris waved at her from the window, while she waddled down the road.

The moon was shining through dark clouds, up above Kimi's head. She was still walking home with Charlie. They had stopped at a local club, and had a couple of drinks. The pair was making their way down the road, as they held hands. They stopped just outside of Charlie's house. No light was on in the house, for everyone was out partying. There was no one around, only them. "I'll be right back, I have to get my cell-phone." said Charlie, as he toddled up the path towards his house. He slowly opened the front door, and slammed it shut with out realising. Kimi sat down on the kerb, as she sang the famous Rainbow Monkey tune. "Rainbow monkeys… Rainbow monkeys, aw so very round and super chunky…." she sang the rest, in a sort of drunken murmur. The sixteen year old girl stopped her singing and listened. A twig-breaking sound came out from nowhere and gave her a fright.

Another bang was heard, which came right _behind_ her. "Who's… there?" she shakily asked, as she turned around.

Sophie twiddled her thumbs, as she hum her favourite song in the world. The Rainbow Monkeys tune. She looked all around her and found drunken teenagers lying across the road, and even beside bins. A noise was heard from behind, a sort of moaning sound. The sound scared her so bad, that she ran into a near alleyway. The alleyway smelt of out of date booze, and cigarettes. Another moaning noise was heard, and caused her to turn.


	2. The Hunter's Prey

_**Chapter 2**_

_**The Hunter's Prey**_

A dark shadow came peering from behind one of the bins, that sat abandoned outside. He waited… and waited but still no sign of anyone coming along his way. How was he going to do this '_thing_'. If the person will not show up… this will ruin his plan..

To him he was a hunter. A strong and bold hunter, that can take anything down with one hand. He could wrestle anything if he put his mind to it.

He was waiting for _her_. His prey, that will come soon. The young, innocent and pretty prey that he can set his teeth in, and act like a savage towards her. He did not care if she knew him or not, he just wanted her blood for himself… In fact he wanted her… and do things to her that she'll never forget…

Humming was all the hunter heard… a sort of soft catchy tune. One very popular, he had forgotten the name of it, but it probably wasn't very important. The tune came from the girl's mouth. The one he had been waiting for..

He tried to move quietly behind the girl, but a stupid stray cat fell onto a can. The girl simply turned round …. _Damnit_, he thought…. How the hell was he going to do it, without anyone seeing him?.. And then he got an idea. Yes it was a brilliant idea. He would attack her from above, as in jumping on top of her. Yes, that'll be great. As he waited for the best moment, a drunken couple came out of nowhere and started chatting to the girl. _Oh great_, he thought. A couple of minutes went by and the couple was gone.

The girl was standing shaking… Was she scared?… This girl, who he thought was brave, and kind…. Was she scared?… the fear in her eyes told him so. She looked like a lost puppy, trying to think what to do next. He thought to himself, this was his chance and he wasn't going to blow it.

He jumped from the bin, and grabbed the poor girl from behind. "Please don't hurt me." she pleaded, as he lay her on the ground. He looked left and right, great no one was out late at night. Everyone was either partying or sleeping.

He began to pull at her clothes, as she struggled. "Stop moving!" he hissed, while unbuckling her belt. "Please… Stop it!" she whimpered, as she tried to pull her trousers back up. "No way… I waited too long for you… Now you're going to stay still.. While I have some fun.." he said, as his slimy hands managed to slip into her top. She let tears fall down her face, as the boy teen, started to feel her up. He started to touched her breasts, while kissing her.

"C'mon, I promise you'll like it.." he said, as he pulled down his trousers. He took off her top, which showed a very frilly pink bra. He liked her body, it looked amazing. She was freaking hot… so he had to do it with her… He then completely pulled down her trousers, and did the horrible task.

She cried, as he inserted into her. He pulled up his trousers, while leaving the poor girl to freeze in the cold.

She pulled on her top and trouser, and began to whimper on her way home. Two adults stopped her, and asked if she wanted cigarettes she only shook her head at them, as she kept walking. Another couple stopped her, and asked for the time, she started to break down. As she was shaking…

Why did she go that way in the first place.. Why couldn't she went another way….

The couple helped her up from the ground, and asked where she lived. She only pointed in another direction, and the three of them waddled that way.

** SORRY IT'S SHORT, BUT I WANTED TO ADD MORE SUSPENSE! He he XD**

**Lot of love from littlemissfg**


	3. Just a Cold

**Chapter 3**

**Just a cold…**

"ACHOO!" screamed Kimi, while wiping her nose with a tissue. "Darling, are you okay?" asked Kuki, as she felt Kimi's head. "No mum, ever since last night I've been feeling a bit under the weather." replied Kimi, while getting out of her bed. "That is very strange. Your father is in bed, with a MASSIVE hangover, and your brother still hasn't awoken from his long sleep. Your sister and I are the only people that are well." replied Kuki. Kimi stood on her two feet, they felt so sore, as if someone put two pins into them. She fell to the ground, hopelessly trying to get back up. "Oh Kimi you can't leave your bed. Let me help you." said her mother, while grabbing her daughter's two arms and pulling her back into her bed. "I'll be right back. Let me get you some medicine and a cup of soup." said Kuki, as she ran down the stairs towards the kitchen. "Hey sis, are you okay?" asked Sophie, as she leaned on her sister's doorframe. "Not really, I think I've come down with the cold or something like that." replied Kimi. "Okay, get well soon." Sophie told her sister, as she left towards her own room.

"_I wonder if mum needs any help, with the tidying up…" wondered Sophie out loud, as she lay on her bed. Whoa! I feel dizzy_, thought Sophie, as she stood up. **(Lol, just sneezed, while typing that, ha ha!) **She then ran quickly out of her room and passed her mum, who was carrying about ten different medicines on one tray. "Dear are you okay?" asked Kuki, as Sophie had whizzed by her towards the bathroom. Sophie quickly shut the door, and began to be sick into the toilet. Sophie lay on the floor, as if she had eaten millions of beef burgers. "C'mon Sophie, I need to pee…." shouted Ben, while banging on the door. "Well, you gonna have to piss your pants, cause I'm not moving!" shouted back Sophie, while moving over towards the toilet. "C'mon, I'm bursting…" shouted Ben, as he clasp his 'thing' that was under his boxers. "Well, then I advise you to pick a tree outside, cause I'm not moving…." she shouted, while being sick again. "Fine!" screamed Ben, as he ran down the stairs and outside in the backdoor. "Is everything okay in there?" asked Kuki softly. "Yes mum, I'm fine…" lied Sophie, while wiping her mouth with a bit of toilet roll. She then pulled the plug, and quickly washed her hands. "Do you have the cold too?" asked her mother. "Em… I think soo…" answered Sophie. She too waddled back towards her bedroom, with some help from her mother.

"What did you in the backdoor?" asked Kuki. "Well… I had to do a pee… Sophie was hogging the toilet…" he replied, while washing his hand in the kitchen sink. "Well, I hope you never peed on my beautiful flowers, otherwise your dead meat!" she pointed her finger at him, while making him shake. Oh god, he can't remember if he did, or if he didn't…. He's doomed! "Could you be a dear, and help me this?" asked Kuki, as she tried to lift the heavy bin bag that was full of rubbish. "Sorry mum, gotta run Madison wants me to take her to this movie that just came out. And I'm gonna be late." he shouted, while running upstairs to get his clothes on. "Oh you just can't find good help these days…" commented Kuki, as she tried to lift the bag herself. "I still can't believe how much rubbish there was from last night…" began Kuki, when a voice answered behind her. "Neither can I." She almost jumped out her skin, landing cat-like on the carpet. "Sorry honey… did I scare you…" winked Wally, as he kissed her on the lips. "Oh it's my strong Wally-kins." flattered Kuki. "Do you want me to take the garbage out.." replied Wally, as he lift the bag. Her reply was simple, a cheeky kiss on his cheek and a wave. She quickly entered the kitchen, before he could say a word. "That's my Kooks…." he said, as he slowly made his way to the bins outside.

The two girls lay sick in their beds, while others went outside. 'Ring. Ring.' went the telephone. "Hello…" answered Kuki. "Oh hello Chris.. How are you…" she asked. "I'm fine, just a massive head ache, how about you?" replied Chris. "yes I'm okay, tell your mother she left her Pink sparkly bra in the toilet…." joked Kuki, as she heard a loud 'WHAT!' into the phone. "He.. He.. We all know what your father and mother did last night…" began Kuki, while Abby grabbed the phone off of Chris. "Well at least Abby's not flashing her breasts at strangers who walked by on the street…" answered Abby. "Did I do that?…. I must have had too much vodka last night…" replied Kuki, as she tried to remember. Wally who was listening in to the conversation, from the kitchen. "Kooks, you only had two shots and a glass of wine and a small sip of vodka." piped in Wally, while his wife looked a bit angry at him. " Where you there the whole time?" questioned Kuki, while Wally walked over to her. He then softly hugged her from behind, and began kissing down her neck. "Oh Wally how can I stay mad at you.." said Kuki, as she melted into his arms. "Emm.. Kooks, Abby doesn't wanna hear you two getting 'it' on.. She will go now…" began Abby, when she was cut off. "Wait a minute, it's me who phoned them, and I want to talk to Sophie…" shouted Chris, when he grabbed the phone. "SOPHIE! PHONE!" bellowed Wally at the top of his voice. "I thought you had a hangover…." questioned Kuki. "I still do…" he said, while massaging his head. "Let me make it all better…" replied Kuki, as she started to tickle his chin. He then growled, and the two went down into the guest room, and started to 'play' cat and mouse.

"Hello?" said Sophie into the phone. "How are you my little shortcake?" asked Chris. "I'm shit.. I feel like Lizzie when I beaten her up when I was ten…" she replied, while Chris laughed. "Good times." he answered back. "I guess you can't come to the new restaurant down the street where I live…" he said hopefully. "Nope, can't even move… Both me and Kimi have the cold…" she said, as her head began to turn red. "Oh pity, well I guess I talk to you later, I'll tell the others bye." he said, as he kissed the phone. She too kissed it, and hung up. Lucky, their large dark brown Labrador-golden-retriever, Lucky came striding up the stairs. "Woof" was all he said. "Sorry Lucky, Sophie can't take you on your special walks today. Go ask daddy." croaked Sophie, as she pointed towards the door. The sad puppy, slowly walked over to the door, and out of the room.

"Ring, Ring." went the phone again, and Kimi made a grab for it. It was lying on her bedside table. "Hello…" she said. "Oh hiya girl. What you doing?" asked Angela, while taking a screw off her new invention. "Just dying in my bed." replied Kimi, sadly as she took a sip of her chicken noodle soup. "Aw, Angela is sad to hear that. She was going to ask you and Charlie on a double date, with her and David to the new Pizza restaurant down the street from where she lives." she replied, while taking a long breath of air. "Sorry can't get out of bed." Kimi simply replied. "Oh well, good luck and bye gal." Angela said, while she was going to hang up. "Wait! Angela could you tell Charlie I'm ill so he won't think I ditched him." asked Kimi, desperately. "Okay, will do bye." Angela commented, after that the phone went dead. Kimi was so bored, she can't move and her sister and brother are out, and probably her mum and dad too. What does a sick girl have to do in this world, to pass the time. "MUM!" screamed Sophie, when she got her voice back. "YES!" shouted back Kuki, when she had pulled on her last piece of clothing. Wally was currently getting for a walk with the dog. "Hey why is Sophie in the house, on a beautiful day like this?" asked Wally. "She's sick, like Kimi." Kuki replied. "Well, I am a doctor, why didn't you tell me earlier.." he said. "Because I thought it was only a cold, you can check them later. Once you come back from your walk, Lucky looks like he's going to explode." stated Kuki, as she was walking up the stairs towards her daughter's room. "Women.." said Wally, out loud. "They always think they're right." he whispered, while opening the front door. He slammed it shut, after stepping outside. Lucky zoomed fast down the street with Wally straight behind.

"What is it dear?" asked Kuki. "I'm feeling sick again. Could you get me a basin. I can't move.." she asked, while holding her stomach.

"Okay my little chickie." she replied. She too zoomed out of the room, and ran towards the bathroom. She bent down on one knee and opened the cabinet underneath the sink. There was the grey basin, next beside the cleaning chemicals for the toilet. Kuki sprinted back into the room, with wipes and the basin. Just as soon Kuki placed the basin under Sophie's chin, she was sick. "Yuck.." was all Kuki said, while trying not to watch.

After five minutes of barfing her guts up, Kuki turned back around. "Darling.. Are you sure, you're not…" Kuki trailed off, as she hoped Sophie got the message. She didn't. "Darling, are you… _pregnant_?" asked Kuki, while saying the last bit in a whisper. "Em.. No… I don't know…I can't remember much from last night." she replied, while laying on her bed, with no bed sheets on top of her. "Okay, I'll go get the pregnancy test." replied Kuki, while running towards the toilet. She came back minutes later. She quickly gave Sophie the test, while sitting on the bed. _This determines everything_, thought both Sophie and Kuki.

_**HOW DO YOU LIKE IT! Just wrote it today and yesterday XD he he I've just written a plan, and I know what's going to happen :) **__**bye bye x3 littlemissfg**_

_**Sophie: OMG what will it be!**_

_**Kuki: you better be not pregnant, otherwise I'll have to plan the abortion**_

_**Sophie: ….. :(**_

_**Kuki: don't look soo sad, it could be negative and if it was positive your father will have a fit and batter Chris XD he he**_

_**Sophie: that just made me soo much better**_


	4. Relief

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Relief**_

_Sophie stared at it. What if it was positive?.._,thought Sophie. _Would I be able to keep it, if it is Chris'.., but what if it isn't.. _Sophie took a deep breath, her mum then handed her the test. She took it from it's packet, it was still new. She placed it in her hands, for a couple of seconds. She then closed her eyes, as her mum took it from her hands. "It's… negative…" said Kuki, as she smiled. Sophie felt the weight lift off her back. She felt so much better now. _What if it was positive?… Would I be able to keep it?.., _wondered Sophie, while her Kuki sang the rainbow monkey song. "I'll bring you up some nice coco." she replied.

Kuki left her daughter to her own thoughts, as she stared at the test. She felt disappointed. Did she really wanted to be pregnant?… Did she want to go through pain and suffering?… Did she want to leave the TND? And her school?..

These questions flooded her mind, as she lay down to sleep.

Wally strode through the front door with Lucky; they were both tired and heavily breathing from their one hour walk. "Honey, I'm home." shouted Wally, while taking off his trainers. He was wearing his favourite jumper of all time; for it was his favourite band ever. 'The Rebels' (MADE IT UP!) Kuki had gotten it for his 28th birthday, which was two years ago. He lay across the couch, as his wife was busy washing the dishes.

"Kuki… can you come here for a moment?" he asked sweetly, while clapping Lucky. "Yes?" she asked, as she strode into the living room.

"What is it?" she asked with a smile.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you.." he said, as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too. Ever since we met in kinder garden." she replied, while hugging him.

"So when do you think, you'll come out?" asked Madison on the phone.

"I dunno, but I'm hoping soon. I want to shop til I drop!" demanded Kimi, while coughing. Kimi walked slowly into the bathroom. She grabbed her tooth brush and brushed her teeth furiously.

"Hey Kimi, are you still there?" asked Madison.

"Mmmm…" replied Kimi, as she spat the tooth paste out of her mouth. "Yeah, just brushing my teeth." she replied. "Hey, got to go.. Ben wants help with his Maths. Bye." said Madison, while Kimi said goodbye.

After half an hour, Sophie had gotten out of her bed, and walked across to her sister's room. "Hey… do you could be pregnant…" suggested Sophie.

"Don't be silly." replied her sister, as she cuddled her Rainbow Monkey. "Why don't you take a test just in case.." said Sophie, as she offered her the test. "What do I do… Do I take a blood test, or stick it up my…" began Kimi, when she was cut off bye Sophie.

"No.. you just hold it in your hands." replied Sophie. Kimi held the test. She stared at it.

_What if it's positive?… What will happen next?… I hope I can keep it! _These thoughts came through to Kimi's mind.

"It's…." began Kimi, when Wally knocked on the door. Kimi quickly hid the test underneath her pillow. Her father looked suspicious at her and Sophie.

"Hi Daddy…" said Sophie, while trying to put a smile on. "What are you doing out of bed?" asked Wally.

"I was checking up on Kimi.." replied Sophie, when she stood up. Her full weight pushed forwards and she fell face first on the floor. "C'mon Snickers I'll help you…" offered Wally, while taking her arm. He pulled her up from the ground and she and him glided towards her room.

Kimi stared at the directions sheet. _Blue plus sign is positive… and white is negative.., _thought Kimi. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She slid open one of her eyelids, and peeked at the test. It was white, which meant it was negative.

"Oh…" said Kimi sadly, while she stared at it.

"Ben, will you please help me with the table!" shouted Wally, while he lay out the table-cloth.

"It's Sophie's turn tonight!" shouted back Ben, as he was playing his new videogame, 2061. A game about machines taking over the planet, but soldiers and other humans must fight against them. Kind of like Terminator Salvation.

"They're both sick in bed, since this morning!" shouted Wally, as he took out the cutlery.

"Fine!" said a very stubborn Ben. He paused his game, and left the living room, to go to the kitchen.

"Girls dinner is ready!" shouted Wally, while Ben placed the plates at the dinner table. "Don't be daft Wally! They can barely move from their beds." replied Kuki.

"Fine.. I'll take them up…" replied Wally. He grabbed the plates, filled with burgers and chips, and made his way towards the rooms.

"So, what was the result?" asked Sophie, when she sat down on top of the bed. "It's negative…" said Kimi sadly. "Did you want it?" asked Sophie, as Kimi nodded her head. Sophie cuddled her little sister, while hushing her. She is only sixteen, just three years younger than her parents, when they had the triplets. "Well, if you were pregnant I would support you all the way…" said Sophie, as she let go of Kimi. Kimi sat with her sister, while holding the box of the pregnancy test. She stared at it with watery eyes, while trying to forget what happened earlier.

"Knock, knock." announced Wally. Sophie quickly grabbed the pregnancy test, and made Kimi come back to life.

"Hello, daddy." Sophie said, while trying to hide the test.

"What's that behind your back?" asked Wally.

"Aw, nothing." she lied.

"Let me see." demanded Wally.

"Em.. It's just a em…" began Sophie, when her sister interrupted her.

"It's a text from a cute boy… he's wanting to meet up, but I said no." smiled Kimi. "Aw, well here's your dinners." stated Wally, while handing them their food.

"So anyway… he's like asking to see him and all that, but.." began Kimi, when Wally shut the door. "That was a close one…" continued Kimi. "You're telling me." replied Sophie, when she dug into her burger.

"For some strange reason, I feel extremely hungry." said Sophie, through mouthfuls of food.

"I don't… I feel a bit queasy." commented Kimi, while pushing her plate away from her.

"So, how was your movie?" asked Kuki, once she finished her dinner.

"Aw, it was awesome!" replied Ben, while patting his stomach.

"Did you get some smooching from Madison." winked Wally, as he puckered his lips up. Ben blushed, as his father sniggered.

"It's none of our business…. So did you like smooching her?" questioned Kuki. Ben blushed even more, and took his empty plate into the kitchen.

"We're so evil." grinned Wally, as Kuki kissed his cheek.

"Hmm.. You smell like… Strawberries." said Kuki, while she hugged him.

"And you smell like Vanilla." Wally said in her brace.

Sophie walked slowly back into her room. She placed the empty plate onto her wooden table. She lay her body on top of her bed. She then placed the pregnancy test, under her yellow lemon pillow. She soon fell asleep on top of her pillow.

_**How did you all liked it?… Sorry for the wait, but had some writer block! Anyway stopping this Friday for Study Leave, then got exams soooo gonna be busy for weeks. Might not be able to see that much updates to my stories. Sorry x**_

_**PINKERINATOR aka littlemissfg x. **_


	5. shock

**Chapter 5**

**Shock….**

"Wow…I think that medicine is working, mum…" said Kimi, while sitting at the breakfast table. She shuffled in some of her Rainbow Monkeys' cereal. "I had a little feeling you'll be okay…But for your sister…" replied Kuki, as she piled on more pancakes onto Wally's plate.

"Are you sure it's just a cold?.." asked Wally, with his mouth full. "Well… it can't be anything else…can it?" said Kuki, as she stood beside Wally. "Why don't you let me give her a check up?" asked the curious blonde.

"Because, I don't want her to feel like she's in hospital… anyway you need to get to work…" said Kuki.

"Well, if she keeps being sick, she'll end up_ in _a hospital." said Ben, when he got hit over the head. "Shut up you… she's bound to be alright tomorrow… Do you want me to see if she's alright?" commented Kimi, after hitting her brother _again_. Her mother nodded, and with that she left the table.

Kimi flew up the stairs, like a dog. She entered her sister's room, to find Sophie wasn't there. "She must be in the toilet again…" said Kimi out loud. She then rushed into the bathroom, and came to a halt before her sister. Sophie was drying her eyes with some toilet paper, she was huddled over the toilet bowl.

"What's wrong Soph?" asked Kimi. "I have barfed up my guts… and I'm still doing it-…." began Sophie, when she was sick into the toilet again. One hand was on the toilet, the other was holding something….

"What's that in your hand?" asked Kimi. "I've taken the pregnancy test again… and it's….positive." replied Sophie, while saying the last part in a whisper.

"You're pregnant?" said Kimi, while making sure she heard her sister right. "Shush…someone might-…." began Sophie, when Ben walked into the bathroom.

_In the Uno Household…_

"I think, I'll ask Kimi to go shopping with me.." wondered Louise out loud.

"No, I'm asking her to go to the cinemas with me!" demanded Charlie, while grabbing the phone. "No, I'm phoning her!" demanded Louise, as she grabbed the phone back off him. "No!" shouted Charlie. Charlie made a grab at the phone, but Louise was too quick. Charlie then chased after Louise, while she ran around the couch. Rachel walked through to the living room. She stared at her children. Charlie had somehow got the phone, and Louise was sitting on top of him, trying to get it. Rachel tutted, and sat down on the couch.

_In the Gilligan Household…_

"Chris, get up!" instructed Abby, while she hut him lightly over his head. "Ow… You know that is classed, as child cruelty…" said Chris, as his mother rolled her eyes. 2so, what are you doing today sport?" asked his father, from the couch. He had finished the night shift, and now he is resting.

"Maybe ask Sophie to get some ice cream with me…" trailed off Chris. "She can't…" replied Angela.

"Why?" asked her twin. "Because the poor girl, is sick in bed. And she can't move…" replied his sister. "Still! I thought she had recovered by now…" said Chris sadly. "Well, obviously not…." said his mother.

_Back at the Beatles Household…._

"Ben, you can't tell anyone!" demanded Sophie, while she pleaded with her eyes. "I wasn't going to… but now…" he trailed off the sentence, and made a run for it. "Get him Kimi!" shouted Sophie, as her sister followed her command. "Ben!" screamed the girl, as she chased after him.

"What is going on?" asked Wally, as he held his brief case. He was wearing a blue shirt, with a dark blue tie, which had little polka dots all around it. He also had black trousers, and brown smart shoes. "I'll see to it bye." replied Kuki, while her husband left for work. Just then the two siblings came thumping down the stairs. "What is wrong?" asked Kuki, concerned. "hskjshmdidmhddj!" they both said, through breaths at the same time. "What?" asked Kuki. "Sophie is pregnant!" shouted Ben, out of frustration. "What!" said a very outraged Kuki. "Mum, shush!" shouted Kimi.

"I thought it was negative?" asked Kuki. "It might not of found 'it'…" said Ben. "Okay, do not tell your dad, I'll do it tonight." replied Kuki. They both nodded their heads.

"Hey girl what's up?" asked Angela. "Can, I tell you something?" wondered Sophie out loud. "Yeah sure…" said Angela. "Promise you will not tell anyone…" asked Sophie. "Angela promises." replied Angela, while she placed her hand on her heart. "Okay, I'm pregnant…" said Sophie, quietly. The phone sounded silent, as if someone had fainted… "Angela are you there?" asked Sophie. "Yeah, girl, I was just thinking…So you and my brother did it?" asked Angela. "I don't know, and I can't remember…." began Sophie, when she felt a pain in her head. She was having a flashback...

_Sophie was humming the famous Rainbow Monkey song. She was currently walking down a narrow alleyway. The moon was shining bright through the grey clouds. It had turned extremely cold, since an hour ago. If only someone had walked her home, like her sister.._

_A loud bang was heard from behind her. She simply turned around …. It was only a stray cat. Thank god, thought Sophie. A young drunken couple came up to Sophie, while asking for directions. It was simple, the Uno household was only a couple minutes away. _

_The couple waved goodbye, as they tried to get to their New Year party. Sophie slowly walked down the alleyway, she was almost there, when she heard a howl. She jumped out of her skin. Fear in her eyes, she looked like a lost puppy trying to think what to do next. Just then a teenaged boy jumped from a bin, and grabbed Sophie from behind._

"_Please don't hurt me." she pleaded, as he lay her on the ground. The boy looked left and right. No one was out, everyone was either partying or sleeping. _

_He began to pull at her clothes, as she struggled. "Stop moving!" he hissed, while unbuckling her belt. "Please… Stop it!" she whimpered, as she tried to pull her trousers back up. "No way… I waited too long for you… Now you're going to stay still.. While I have some fun.." he said, as his slimy hands managed to slip into her top. Sophie let tears fall down her face, as the boy teen, started to feel her up. He started to touched her breasts, while kissing her._

"_C'mon, I promise you'll like it.." he said in her ear, as he pulled down his trousers. He took off her top, which showed a very frilly pink bra. He liked her body, it looked amazing. Who is he, thought Sophie. He then completely pulled down her trousers, and did the horrible task._

_She cried, as he inserted into her. He pulled up his trousers, while leaving poor Sophie to freeze in the cold._

_She pulled on her top and trousers, and began to whimper on her way home. Two adults stopped her, and asked if she wanted cigarettes she only shook her head at them, as she kept walking. Another couple stopped her, and asked for the time, she started to break down. As she was shaking… _

_Why did she go that way in the first place.. Why couldn't she went another way…._

_The couple helped her up from the ground, and asked where she lived. She only pointed in the other direction, and the three of them waddled that way…_

Sophie shook her head, as she tried to forget that feeling. "Hey girl, are you there?" asked Angela. "Yeah, I'm fine… I have to go… My mum is coming up the stairs." replied Sophie. She then ended her call, and her mother soon came into her bedroom….

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! Finally the girl's identity is out! He-he hope you liked it! Xx bye x**

**From littlemissfg**


	6. Secrets Told

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Secrets Told**_

"Honey.. I know you're pregnant, so don't hide it…" Kuki said, when she entered the room. Sophie looked down at her bed sheets. Small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's okay…" said Kuki, as she hugged her daughter.

"But… I didn't even mean to get pregnant…" said a weeping Sophie.

"It's okay, it happens to everyone." she replied, as she remembered the day the triplets were discovered. "I was a month pregnant, before I knew I was having you…" her mother smiled. Sophie looked up at her mum. Tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"So what do you wanna do with the baby?" Kuki asked. Sophie stared down at her stomach.

What did she wanted to do with it…. She couldn't keep it with upcoming exams and her future in stake… plus it was _his_ baby…

She remembered the rapist's face so clearly. Why did he have to rape her… He was kind, and smart, yet at night he was a totally different person…But he did have ten cans of beer… She didn't even know he could be capable of doing _that_ task…

Shivers were sent up her spine. His hands… his rough, and flexible, yet gentle hands. Touching her in all places…

"NO! I don't want it!" Sophie screamed. Her mother looked at her strangely. "Well, Chris is the father, and he'll have to know…" said Kuki. Sophie looked down at her bed sheets again. Just then the door banged opened, and Wally was home from work. "Honey I'm back! I forgot my cruddy paperwork!" he shouted.

"Okay honey!" shouted Kuki, from her daughter's bedroom. Kuki turned back to her daughter. "We will discuss this later…" she said, when she walked out of the room. Sophie breathed in some air.

This was only the beginning…

Sophie lay back down on her bed, she clutched her stomach. She didn't want this baby, and she didn't want it now… nor ever…

Just as Sophie went into a little sleep, the phone rang. Ben quickly answered it.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hey babes how are you?" asked Madison, as she played with her hair. "I'm fine…Madison, could you keep a secret?" he asked, while he went into the guest bedroom. "Sure.." replied Madison worriedly.

"So who was that on the phone?" asked Trevor, when Madison jumped. "No one…" she replied, while she placed the phone back where it was. She slowly turned and began to walk away. "So, who is pregnant?" asked Trevor, as he pretended to stare at his nails. A smirk grew upon his face. "You were standing there, the whole time!" whispered Madison loudly, as she walked over to her brother. She then smacked him on the arm. "All I heard was something about someone being pregnant… And if I'm correct… that was Ben on the phone…" he began. "Okay… just shut up, and don't tell anyone…" said Madison, while Trevor smiled. He then leaned down, and his sister told him the secret.

"Louise, can you get that!" shouted Rachel, as she lay down on the couch. Her face screwed up, as she tried to have her nap. Louise quickly answered the phone, as she pulled up her blue bed socks.

"Hello?" she asked. "Louise, you won't believe the news I got for you…" said Trevor. Louise's eyes grew huge, while she took in the vital information. "Who told you?" she asked. "Madison, and Ben told her… so it must be true…" replied Trevor.

"Does Chris know?" wondered Louise. "Nope, I don't think so…" he replied.

"Hey Angela! Wanna go to the bowling alley?" shouted Chris, as he sipped his orange juice. Angela stared into space. _Her best friend was pregnant, by her own brother… She didn't knew they had already done 'it'… She thought they had more sense than to do it now…. And without protection… Her brother was really stupid…_

"Angela….Hellooooo… Earth to Angela….." said Chris, as he waved his hand in front of his sister. "Sorry… Angela was thinking about something…" she said.

"MUM!" shouted Ben. "What?" asked Kuki, as she shut the front door. Wally had finally found his paperwork lying underneath some magazines. He had just left the house. Lucky barked excitedly, as Ben scratched behind his ear. "Do you know where my PX is?" asked Ben, as he kept on playing with Lucky. "No I do not…" lied Kuki. She knew perfectly well where it was… In Kimi's bedroom.

"Kimi's got it again… hasn't she?" he said, as he stared into his mother's eyes. All Kuki did was smile, and walked away. "I knew it!" said Ben furiously. He clenched his fists, and stumped his way towards his sister's room.

Kimi stuck her tongue out. She was on Level 24, she was almost finishing the game. (Haru's Island) She jumped on her bed, as she tried to kill the furry monster. "C'mon! Almost there!" she shouted, as she pressed violently on the console's control buttons. "A…B…. X… Then Y….." she shouted. She almost had him, when Ben snatched the device from her hands. "Thank you… I'll be taking that back now.." he said, as he began to get closer to the door. "I… DON'T THINK SO!" she screamed, while she jumped. She landed on his back, as she punched him. "Give me it back!" she screamed. "NO IT'S MINE!" shouted Ben.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING CRUD! I'M ALMOST FINISHED THE CRUDDY GAME!" she screeched, as she began to bang her fists against him. "YOU METAL BITCH!" shouted Ben, as he tried to get away from her.

"Do I do that to you, when you're playing a game?" asked Kimi, as Ben kicked her. "No, but I don't steal _my _PX from _my _room!" he shouted back. The music from the game blast through the room, as the siblings attacked each other. "PLEASE BEN!" shouted Kimi, as she punched his arm. She grabbed the console and made a dash for it. She ran onto the landing, but did not get far. Ben had gotten up from the floor and jumped on her. "It's Mine!" he shouted.

"WILL YOUS TWO SHUT IT!" shouted Sophie, from her bedroom. "YEAH WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE! I'M TRYING TO RELAX!" shouted Kuki.

"What's their problems…" said Ben, as Kimi shrugged.

Ben took his console back, but it sort of slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. *SMASH*

They both closed their eyes, not daring to look. "If that's another vase, I'm gonna kill you!" shouted Kuki. "You broke it!" shouted Ben, while staring down at his beloved game console. "Me broke it! You're the one who took it from my hand!" shouted Kimi. "But it's your fault for stealing it!" shouted Ben. "It's your fault for not allowing me to use it!" shouted Kimi.

Sophie was busy lying on her bed listening to her music. She was also reading her favourite magazine. 'Gossip and Lip Gloss' She was really getting into Johanna's story, when her mobile phone retrieved a text.

**Are you pregnant? **It read. She looked at the caller I.D. It was Louise. _How the crud would she know?… It can't be Angela is my best friend, she swore down she wouldn't tell-… Unless… Ben! He's obviously told Madison, and she's obviously let Trevor hear her, and then he told Louise… Just typical…, _thought Sophie.

**Yes… **Sophie replied. No reply came back, just a blank screen….

The whole day had gone by so quickly. It was now six o'clock… Wally flipped off his smart shoes, and slammed the front door. He wiped his forehead, as he lay on the couch. "Long day?" asked Kuki, as she sewed some buttons onto Ben's school shirt. "Yeah.. There was a bad case of the Measles haven't seen soo many…" said Wally. "Emm honey… I have to tell you something-.." began Kuki. "Oh, and did you know that someone is pregnant… Hoagie told me he heard Angela on the phone.. Talking to her friends.. If it's Madison.. Ben will be grounded for life…" said Wally. Just like magic, Ben, Sophie and Kimi walked into the living room.

"Hey daddy." said Kimi sweetly, as she gave her father a hug. "Hello, Kit Kat…" replied Wally. "I'm glad, everyone is here…" said Kuki, as she stood up. She ushered everyone to sit down on the couch. Even Lucky, walked into the room, and lay on the rug in front of the couch. All eyes were on Kuki.

"I have some shocking news to tell everyone…." began Kuki, as Sophie gulped. "As you know, some rumours have been going around that someone is pregnant… and they are…" said Kuki. Sophie stared at her father. What was she going to say?… That it's not true…. Or would she tell the truth, and say she got raped?… What was she going to do?…

"There will be a new member in this house… because…" said Kuki. Sophie couldn't take the suspense any longer. She had to say, or she would explode…

"Honey.. Go on…" said Wally, while encouraging his wife. "I'm pregnant!" both Kuki and Sophie shouted. Wally looked almost white. He looked like he just died.

"Kooks.. That's.. wonderful!" shouted Wally, as he lifted his wife up. Clearly he did not hear Sophie saying it. Kimi let out a squeal, as both Ben and Sophie's mouths hung opened and touched the floor.

Wally swung Kuki around the room, as they cried tears of joy. "At least he isn't fainting, like he did when mum found out about us…" whispered Ben. Sophie shook her head. She's going to regret ruining their happy moment…

"Dad.. Did you not hear me! I'm pregnant!" shouted Sophie, as tear fell down her cheek. Both of parents stopped dead. Wally placed Kuki back down on the ground. Kuki stood beside Kimi, as she waited for her husband's reaction.

"I'M…..GOING…TO…KILL.. HIM!" shouted Wally, as he clenched his fists at his sides. His face turned from white to bright red, he was truly furious. He ran towards the phone, and began to furiously punch in the buttons.

"Get your ass over here!" shouted Wally on the phone. "What the fuck?" mumbled Hoagie, as his mouth was full of Salmon. "Get over here now… and bring your prick of your son!" shouted Wally, as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that, dad?" asked Chris, while he clicked through the channels on the T.V.

"What have you done!" demanded Hoagie. Chris just stared at his father.

"Kimi, why don't you go to the supermarket, and buy something for dinner…" suggested Kuki. Kimi nodded her head, and went into her mum's purse, and took some money. She then left the house, while acting like everything was normal. "He's dead!" whispered Kimi, as she walked slowly down the street.

"I'm gonna smash his brains in!" shouted Wally, while he paced up and down the living room. "Not if I get him first…." said Ben, furiously. His fists clenched, as he stood beside his father. (In the morning he couldn't believe it… but now he finally gets everything!)

FINALLY CHAPTER 6! WOOHOO THE SECRET IS OUT! AND CHRIS MIGHT GET A BEATEN!WOOHOO I'M SOO HAPPY THAT I HAVE FINSIHED IT!

The Beatles family tree will be up soon… so please wait! =]

Bye xxx

From Littlemissfg


	7. Misunderstandings

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Misunderstandings **_

Sophie's whole body shook, as she tried to hold back the tears. Soft taps were heard on the window… water rolled down the windowpane. "When is that asshole getting here!" shouted Wally, while clenching his fists. Sophie stared at the door, while praying to God, they couldn't make it… She couldn't face him…

As soon as Sophie thought about Christopher, the door bell rang. "Please be Girl Scouts selling cookies…" whispered Sophie, as her hands got sweaty. Wally grumpily walked over to the door. He pulled it opened, and there standing in the rain was the Gilligans…

"Shit!" whispered Sophie. Both Abby and Hoagie walked in like normal… While Angela and Christopher walked slowly. "Hoagie…" said Wally, as he held in his anger.

"Wally…" replied Hoagie, while keeping a serious face on, _for once_…

Wally gave Chris a furious look. Chris looked like he was about shit his pants….

Sophie began to shake, she was having her panic attacks. Kuki quickly entered the kitchen and cam back with Sophie's pink tablet, and a glass of water. She gulped it down quickly. Everyone slowly sat down on the couch. Lucky cowardly back out fo the room, he could feel the bad tension in the air.

"So what's the problem?" asked Abby, while sipping tea, that Kuki had gave to everyone. "Your son is a dick.." replied Wally. "Wally!" said Kuki, but Wally ignored her. "Your son, got my daughter pregnant…" said Wally, while flaring his nostrils.

"Is this true, Sophie?" asked Chris, as he tried to hold her hand. She flinched, and pulled her hand away.

How could she tell him… He would be heartbroken, to find out it wasn't his…

She stared into his eyes.. His gorgeous brown eyes… It would upset him too much… She couldn't do it.

Sophie stood up from the couch and sprinted up the stairs towards her room. Lucky followed shortly after. "Sophie!" shouted Kuki. But there was no reply. A loud bang was heard from upstairs, Sophie had obviously banged her door.

"Care to explain yourself…" stated Wally. Chris looked from Wally to his parents… He didn't know what to say… "We haven't done it…" he whispered, while blushing. "What?" asked Hoagie. "I said, we haven't done 'it'." he replied.

"Are you calling my sister a liar?" asked Ben, furiously, while cracking his knuckles.

"No, I never said that…" replied Chris. "But, you said you never done it.. But she only hangs around you most of the time… Plus my sister isn't a slut…" he replied. "But honestly, I never touched her…" Chris said, while he stared down his girlfriend's brother.

"That's it! I've had enough of you Gilligan!" shouted Ben, while he threw himself at Chris. "Ben!" shouted Kuki, while Wally tried not to laugh. Ben started punching Chris in the chest, he then punched him right on his nose. Blood squirted everywhere, and on everyone. "Beatles get off me!" shouted Chris, as his eyes stung with tears. Both Wally and Hoagie grabbed hold of Ben's t-shirt, and soon he was whisked off of Chris.

Abby knelt down to her son's face. She wiped the drops of blood off of his chin and nose. "Ben, are you a fucking idiot!" shouted Kuki, she then turned towards Abby and Hoagie. 'Sorry' she mouthed to them. Abby nodded her head, while Hoagie looked traumatised.

"Sorry mate…" said Ben, after ten minutes of cooling off. Chris nodded his head, while everyone sat down on the couch again.

"Okay… I'm doing the talking now…" said Kuki, as she gave a death glare to her husband and son.

"It's alright, you can tell us the truth, if you and Sophie did have sex…" said Kuki, as she reassured her daughter's boyfriend. Chris gulped, they might not like this… "Well… we did have sex…. …" replied Chris. "What!" shouted Wally.  
"But I swear I wore a condom." replied the scared boy. "When was that?" asked Kuki. "It was in November, when we went camping…." he replied, while blushing. "And to think, I let you have an extra burger! I'M GONNA KILL YA!" shouted Wally, as he placed his hands around Chris' neck. "WALLY!" screamed Kuki, while she tried to pull him off the boy. "Dad, you're fucking killing him!" shouted Ben, as he too tried to pull his dad off his best friend.

"WALLY, IF YOU EVEN FUCKING KILL MY SON, I WILL CHOP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF!" shouted Abby, while she tried to get Wally's hands off of Chris.

A loud bang, made everyone jump. Kimi had returned from her long walk to the supermarket. She looked a bit pale, while placing the bags on top of the table. She then sat on the armchair. She stared at empty space, as if she just saw something shocking. Everyone stayed quiet. Wally even let go of Chris, who fell to the floor unconscious.

Kuki was about to open her mouth, when Kimi furiously stomped towards the glass table. The glass table was sitting in front of the couch. Kimi threw one punch at it, and the whole thing completely shattered. She then ran towards a green lamp, that sat in the corner. She picked it up, and with full force she threw it on the floor. Green and clear glass was all over the floor.

Someone wasn't happy…

"Honey… are you okay?" asked Kuki, worriedly. "NO I'M FUCKING NOT!" screamed Kimi. "Please.. Please, don't be pregnant." begged Wally. "I'M NOT FUCKING PREGNANT!" she screamed, as a few tears dripped from her eyes. "So what's wrong?" asked Ben. "I know what happened to Sophie…"was all she said. "What… That she's pregnant, we already know that." replied Hoagie. Everyone looked at him. As if to tell him, to shut up…

"No… I know who the father is.. And it's not Chris.." Kimi said, as she sat down on top of the armchair.

"WHAT!" shouted everybody in the room. Even Chris shouted.

Kimi began to shake, she couldn't believe it.. That her sister was raped. "Okay, I'll tell what happened.." she replied. Everyone gathered around her, as if she was telling them a fairy tale.

"Well, I was walking back from the supermarket.. I bought cheesy pizza, and cans of Soda Pop… Anyway as I was turning a corner, I met the High school's jock.. Randy Taylor…" she began, when Wally interrupted her.

"What! Michael Taylor's kid?" asked Wally. "Yes…" she replied.

"As, I was saying… anyway he was sitting on the sidewalk, and he was drinking about ten cans of beer." she continued. "He looked shit… And I mean shit.. He looked like he walked out of the Hobo shop." she said, as everyone stayed quiet. "I asked him what was wrong, and if he wanted me to take him home… But he told me to piss off, and that he was a horrible person…" she said.

"I sat down beside him, and asked what was up. He told me his mum and dad were fighting, and said they were getting a divorce. And his dad and coach wanted him to join this summer camp thing, for footballers… But then he wouldn't be able to hang around with his friends and his girlfriend, Toffee Sweetheart." said Kimi, as Wally chuckled. "What a weird name… Toffee Sweetheart.." he said. Everyone just shook their heads.

"Anyway… I told him to tell his coach and his dad, that he didn't want to go. But he told me that he deserved to die.. And he wished he was dead…" she said, while a small tear dropped from her eye. "Oh my god… the poor dear.." said Kuki. "And I asked why… And.." she gulped… "He told me he raped Sophie on New Years Day… Because he was mad at Sophie and Chris, and that he didn't knew what was he doing…" she said, while everyone looked shocked.

"Who is his mother?" asked Kuki, while being very nosey. "Em.. I think it's Melanie Harper…" she replied. "WHERE DO THEY LIVE!" she screamed. "Emm.. They live at that big mansion down the road." replied Chris. Before anyone could say anything else Kuki zoomed out of the house.

"Kooks!" shouted Wally, while he ran out the house. Everyone except from Kimi and Sophie followed closely behind them….

_**OMG YAY! THE SECRET IS OUT I WAS WAITING FOR THIS! Omg sooo sorry for disappearing, I don't know but my brain is being extremely busy and going crazy. My brain actually hurts from doing this chapter. Lol there you go Fearofchicken13 xx I hope your happy xx please people KEEP REVIEWING! We need it badly xx XD**_

_**From Littlemissfg**_


	8. Cans of Beer

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Cans of Beer**_

Smell of beer, lingered in the room. The sun was going down, slowly, behind a cloud. It gave the living room and soft glow of yellow and red. The rain had calm down for a moment. Bickering was heard upstairs as a groan was heard inside the room. A boy about seventeen stretched from the couch. His parents were fighting again.

His blonde hair was unkempt and looked dirty. His clothes still had sick from last night. His grey eyes were blood shot from his drinking session last night.

He stood up, only falling back down. "Michael, I've had enough of this!" screamed Melanie, as a door was slammed. "Melanie, why do you always overreact. Nothing happened!" shouted Michael. A loud bang was heard above, and a glass plate laid in shatters, all over the floor. "I don't care!" screeched Melanie, while Randy covered his ears with his hands.

"We never done anything. Mel, you know it.. You just wanna have another fight. I thought she was you.. And I kissed her… but I then stopped, when I realised she wasn't you." shouted a furious Michael.

"YOU LIAR!" screamed Melanie, as she shoved her clothes into a suitcase. "SHE KISSED ME! I NEVER DID THAT BACK TO HER!" bellowed Michael, as he stomped his foot on the ground, like a five year old. "BUT YOU NEVER PULLED AWAY!" screamed Melanie furiously, as she zipped up her suitcase. She carried it noisily down the grand staircase. Her black raincoat was over her ruby red cocktail dress. Her noisy black high heels clicked, every time she walked on the wooden floors.

Pictures of amazing art hung on the walls. The walls themselves where all cream, with a brown strip in the middle. Oak furniture were all over the mansion. A large chandelier hung in the hall, and it glittered with teardrop light bulbs. On a dresser table, lay Family day outings, and memories in frames.

Randy sleepily walked out of the living room, and into the hall. Where all of the action was.

"MEL I WAS IN SHOCK!" shouted Michael, while flicking his brown hair away from his forehead. He's screwed it big time. His white shirt, with blue strips, stuck to his muscular body. His designer blue jeans, were trailing a bit on the floor at the very bottom, as he tried to get his love back. He grabbed his wife's wrist, and yanked her around. Her face was now facing his.

Her newly done mascara had run, from her tears. Her brown eye shadow, was a little smudged, and her eyes matched her cocktail dress.

"Mel, you do know I love you." said Michael, while pleading with his grey eyes. "It's too late." she whispered, while sobbing. Michael brought her into his embrace, but she pushed him away. "I'm leaving, and this will be forever." said Melanie. She grabbed her pink suitcase, which had fell on the ground. She then continued down the very long stairwell.

Randy stared up at his parents, this clearly was his fault…

_*It's Flashback time! *_

_The night sky was shining with stars. It looked amazing. A soft wind blew threw the streets of Cleveland. Parties were still going on… even though New Years Day had gone by ages ago._

"_Alright babe, wanna come back to my place…" asked a strange guy. He was wearing a purple shirt, with baggy jeans, and white sneakers. He had yet black hair, and bright blue eyes. He had a silver earring in his left ear, and a large scar on his right cheek. _

"_Sorry, mate… but she's taken." replied Randy, while taking another sip of his fifth can. "Oh… Sorry Randy… didn't knew it was your bird.." replied the scared boy, as he quickly walked away. A girl who looked about sixteen giggled. Her hair was up in a Japanese bun, the colour resembled to a sort of honey brown shade. Her green eyes stared up at her much older boyfriend. She was wearing a white boob-tube top, with a pink bow around the stomach. With black skinny jeans, and pointy black high heels. _

_If it wasn't for him, she would be kidnapped and raped…. Oh darn it!… K.O_

_She ran towards him, and hugged him tightly. She missed him. She hadn't seen him since… well yesterday._

"_I'm glad you're here." she whispered, as Randy blushed a bit. "I missed you, babe." he said, while snuggling his head, in her chest. "Not here, Rum-rum." she said, his cute pet name. Aww… "Sorry… but I want to have that night, we had last night." he said, while slipping his hands into her bra. He groped her breasts. She happily groaned, with pleasure. _

"_C'mon, let's go to my place…" he said, when Toffee's father came from the pub near by, the alleyway they were in. "Toffee… is that you?" asked Toffee's father. He peered at the couple, while trying to see without his glasses. "Yes, dad.." she replied, while blushing. "C'mon, darling… let your daddy walk you home.." he replied, as he steadied himself on the sidewalk. _

"_Sorry, dad.. But I'm not coming home, until later-.." began the girl, when her father coughed. "Darling, __**you're **__walking with daddy!" he said, while trying to keep his anger down. "Fine.." she replied. "Sorry.." she mouthed towards Randy, as she sulked towards her father. "C'mon darling, let's get you a hot cuppa…And … Goodnight Randy.." he said, while giving his daughter's boyfriend, the death glare. Randy gulped._

_Randy made his way home…. Slowly… but steadily. As Randy past the Morocco themed Club, he noticed his parents inside. He placed his head on the glass window. He could see his dad dancing with his mum.. "I'm glad they've finally made up." said Randy, while hiccupping. He walked into the club, and got a blast of pop music. He quickly made his way towards his dad. _

"_Alright dad.." said Randy. "Alright, son.. Where's Toffee?" asked his father straight away. "Her dad caught her…" he replied, sadly. "Ah.. You'll get your fun… another night.." said Michael, while laughing and slapping his son's shoulder._

"_Hey, have you seen your mother.. She's gone somewhere, and I can't find her…" began Michael. "Oh there she is.. I can see her." said Randy over the noise of the music, while pointing towards a woman in a purple dress. "Ah.. Thanks son.." replied his father. He slowly made his way threw the crowd, toward the young woman. _

_Michael grabbed her from behind, and placed a kiss on her lips. "I missed-.." he began, when his eyes went bulged._

"_Oh.. Hello Michael…" squeaked Paige. "Emm… sorry Paige…" replied Michael, while he tried to get away. "It's okay.. I like bad boys.." said Paige, while waggling her eyebrows. She then grabbed his navy shirt, and kissed him. _

"_I wonder how my parents are doing.." wondered Randy out loud, while he sipped his Love on the Beach. (Sex on the Beach) He almost spat it out, once he saw that his dad was in a make-out session with his mum's best friend. "Shit!" he shouted. He quickly put his drink down, and darted out of the club, before his mother unleashed hell._

_*Flashback over*_

"I'm staying at my parent's house, until I get this divorce order threw!" commanded Melanie, while grabbing a spotty umbrella. "Mel, you're being stupid now.. Please stay!" he shouted. He dashed forwards, towards her hand. He twisted her body around, and pulled her into a kiss. She stood there shock, until she gave in. They were now in a make-out session. A loud knock interrupted their 'kissing'.

"If we stay quiet, they may go away.." whispered Michael, while wrapping his arms around his wife. "Oh, Michael." giggled Melanie softly, as she pulled Michael into another make-out session. But the knocking only increased harder, and faster. Melanie huffed and stomped her foot.

"What the fuck do you want!" she screamed, when she opened the door. A fist pushed it's way threw the door, right into Mel's cheek. She winced, as she tumbled back.

Kuki stepped into the doorway. She looked like she was going to murder someone. Randy's eyes nearly popped out his head. Wally soon came tiredly running into the house. "Kooks.." he said, while trying to catch his breath.

"**YOU!**" screamed both Chris, and Ben, who had suddenly ran also into the house. They both had rage plastered on their faces. They meant business alright…. Ben cracked his knuckles, while Christopher, got out his TKND's laser gun.

"What's going on?" asked Michael, while looking confused. "Your son raped my daughter!" said Wally threw gritted teeth.

Melanie stared at her son… He raped a young girl… She stared back at the people in her house, then back at her son… he couldn't… he wouldn't… would he..

"**WHAT!**" screeched Melanie. She finally got it… Woohoo! At least she was faster than Ben.

"Randy Gordon Taylor!" his mother screamed. She then ran towards him. She placed her hands around his neck, and started to choke him. Everyone stared at the pair. "Mel.. Mel… MEL!" shouted Michael. He pulled her off, and she huffed and puffed, while trying to contain her anger.

"**WE DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE A RAPIEST!" **screamed Melanie, while crying.

"Em… Melanie.. Can these two kick the crap out him?" asked Wally, politely. "Yeah, sure… whatever.." said Melanie, as she turned her back on her son. She lifted her head towards the ceiling, and grabbed her pink suitcase, up the stairs. The boys smiled evilly, this will be fun…

As they got closer to Randy, he took in some air, and gulps.

"Gilligan, how should we beat this little shit?" asked Ben, as he stood in front of the scared boy. "I think we should cut off his balls." suggested Chris, while grinning. His parents and sister, had just arrived at the mansion, with no breath. "Boys…" shouted Angela. "What?" they shouted back. "Angela suggests you make him feel pain, until his very last breath…" she said, while she also grinned.

The scared boy looked from his 'maybe killers' to his dad. Why wasn't he saving him… was he not worth it…

Yet, he knew the answer. He deserved this… he is a horrible person, and he should get beaten up/ killed.

"On you go.. I don't care anymore… I don't even want to live.." said Randy. The boys turned towards each other, and smiled. This will be extremely fun….

_**HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS?**_

_**HMMM I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT! And pleaseeee more reviews, there ya go fearofchicken xx Bye x XD**_

_**From littlemissfg **_

_**And Fiona 2**_

_**And Humphrey, the purple dragon.**_


	9. A Change of Heart

_**Chapter 9**_

_**A Change of Heart**_

Both Ben and Christopher began to punch, and kick Randy. He let a few tears roll down his cheek. He deserved this whether he liked it or not.

Blood splattered the wooden floor. Randy lay in pain.

"Angela where's the scissors?" asked Christopher, he stared around the room searching for his sister. "Here they are." she replied, as she took them from her black bag. Ben gleefully took the scissors from Angela's hand. He sliced opened Randy's crotch area. He held them high in the air. He was going to make this piece of crap pay, for what he's done to his sister.

His right hand came from the air. Kuki, Abby, and Hoagie closed there eyes for a split second. Everything in the room stopped.

"Stop!" screamed a voice. It was Sophie. She had knocked the scissors from her brother's hand. "Don't you dare do that!" she spat, as she grabbed hold of Randy's arm. She lifted him from the floor.

"Sophie what the fuck are you doing?" asked Randy quietly. He had red eyes from the tears. His voice sound a bit croaky. "Shush!" Sophie whispered back. "Sophie, are you okay?" asked Ben, his eyes were still bulging from their eye sockets.

"Yes, I'm fucking fine! I don't want anyone touching him!" she commanded. She stared at her boyfriend's direction. "But he raped you…" began Chris, as he let his outrage out. "But that doesn't give you the right to beat the snot out of him.." stated Kimi, while folding her arms over her chest. "Kimi this has nothing to do with you.." began Ben, when he met his sister's eyes. They held bright orange flames. He became quiet.

Sophie placed Randy on a comfy seat, beside the front door. "We should leave.." began Sophie, when Christopher grabbed her hand. He swirled her around, to look into her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" he whispered. "Cause, Chris I don't want to start things.." she began, when her father interrupted her. "But this twerp raped you!" shouted Wally, as he pointed towards the scumbag near him.

"I don't care let's go-.." began Sophie, when her mother spoke. "We'll be seeing you in court." Kuki said quietly, as she turned her back on Randy.

"No.. we're not going to the police, or court or anything-.." stated Sophie, when everyone in the room turned towards her. Was she off her rocket?.. Or was she just a bit tired…

"Why?" questioned Hoagie, while he leaned on the front door's frame. "Because I don't want to ruin another family.." she said quietly. "What do you mean?" Christopher said, while embracing his girlfriend. "Because we did that to Lizzie's family. Both Jimmy and Lizzie split up, and Lizzie got married to Herbie, and now Rebecca and Susan hate me... And want to kill me for making their lives living hell." Sophie replied, as she began to shake. Cold tears fell from her blue eyes. Christopher kissed her softly on the lips. He then held her in his strong arms.

"Can we at least send him to a hospital-.." Ben said, when his sister, Kimi slapped him on the head. "Of course not, you dickhead!" Kimi shouted, while making the crystals in the chandelier shake. She grabbed hold of his right ear, and dragged him out of the house. "I'll be watching you.." said Kuki, as she never took her eyes off him. She took hold of Abby's hand and walked out of the mansion. Both Sophie and Christopher followed behind.

"Come near her again, and I'll rip your balls off!" threatened Wally, while giving the poor boy a glare. He stubbornly stomped out of the mansion, with Hoagie strolling behind him.

Michael strolled towards his son. He placed a hand on his son's face. Randy winced as Michael touched his black eye. Melanie held her nose in the air, she walked like a supermodel down the stairway. She didn't look at her son. The woman walked into the kitchen, which was next to the living room. She came back out with a icepack. She flung it at the boy's head. He cried in pain, when it hut him in the nose. His mother rolled her eyes, as she continued up the stairs again.

"She hates my guts." said Randy blankly. "No she doesn't… she'll never able to do that.. You're her son." his father replied, as he placed the icepack on his son's face. "How long do you think I'll be ignored by mum?" questioned the teen. He dabbed the icepack, all over his face. He winced yet again when it came to his black eye. "I don't know, but your mother will forgive in time.." said Michael. He knelt down to his son's level, and kissed him on the forehead. He stood up yet again, and walked to the kitchen, to make everyone a cup of coco. Just as his father walked into the kitchen, Randy's nose began to bleed. He cursed under his breath, while dripping red dots on the brown wooden floor.

"Mum is never going to forgive me now…" Randy whispered. He stood up and slowly walked to the downstairs bathroom.

"Michael I'm not talking to him!" demanded Melanie, as she placed a Turquoise plate on the mahogany table. "Honey he's our son…" whispered Michael, while kissing Melanie softly on the lips. "I don't care.. He can burn in hell for all I care… He got blood on the floor…" she said huffily. She angrily placed a black clear glass next to the plate, she did that three times. Michael on the other hand, placed the silver cutlery on the white mats, that had the plates on them. Randy slowly ascended down the stairs. He has been doing early homework.. Since he didn't have anything else to do…

He slowly crept into the dining room. "Hey dad." smiled Randy, while sitting on a brown wooden chair, that had a white seat cover on it. His father nodded his head, while his mother turned her body and walked towards the kitchen.

"So…. What are we having?" questioned the boy. "Emm, I think you're mother has made crab, with butter and potatoes." stated Michael, he too took a seat beside his son. Melanie hurriedly walked out of the kitchen door. She was carrying a black tray, in her oven-mitt hands. She quickly placed it on the little tray holder, that sat in the middle of the table. "Dig in.." she said grumpily. She took a seat far away from her son as possible. About four seats away from him, since she was now at the head of the table. "This looks delicious!" shouted Randy. He took his fork, and took a massive chunk off the crab. He then placed it on his plate. "This smells, and looks brilliant." smiled Michael. He too grabbed some of his newly-cooked dinner. "Thank you.." said Melanie quietly. She crunched on her crab's claw, threw gritted teeth. Silence passed the table. No one speaking… just chewing. Michael broke it, when he coughed. "So.. Honey, are you going into work tomorrow?" questioned Michael, he was currently chewing on a piece of lettuce. "Yes, Fernando wants me to go to Paris with him for a week.. He says he has to do a photo shoot, with Victoria Bedwell." said Melanie, as she said the woman's name she angrily stabbed her salad.

"So.. You're leaving us for a week?" questioned Randy. "No.." she said in a whisper. Both her son and husband stared at each other. "Are you skipping it?" questioned Michael. He clearly didn't get what she meant. "No.. I'm taking you as well." she said, while giggling. They both had grins on their faces. Michael ran and kissed his wife on the lips. Randy ran and hugged his mother, but Melanie never hugged back. "This doesn't you are forgiven." said Melanie blankly, as she held a scowl on her face. "I know mum." he said sadly, as he remembered the afternoon. "And by the way.. Tell Toffee she can come, if she wants.. Fernando wants to put her in it as well." she said, as she hid her grin. The boy almost died from happiness. He stuffed the last bit of food in his mouth, and then ran towards the phone to phone his girlfriend…

"But he's still grounded.." said Melanie blankly. She held Michael's hand, as they finished their dinner…

_**HOLY FUCK LOTS OF THINGS HAVE HAPPENED! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW.. SCHOOL HAS STARTED (CRAP!) AND I'VE GOTTEN LOTS OF HOMEWORK AND THINGS AND I COULDN'T UPDATE SOOO SORRY XXXX okay goodbye caps.. Right guys to let you all know The Quest to Find Raven has been cut/gone bye bye… and it will not appear again!**_

_**Just kidding… anyway I have started on it, but like I said a bit busy, and stuff anyway bye xx **_

_**From littlemissfg **_


	10. Goodbye

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Goodbye**_

*One Week Later*

Sophie gripped her white bag. The bag itself hung over her yellow, and white flowerily dress. Her hair was down, and over her shoulders. She was shaking. Christopher sat beside her, he was holding a small glass of water. He was wearing his usual a green top, that had a weird saying on it, and jeans.

"It's gonna be alright.." he said, he handed her the glass. She shook her hand, while taking a sip. A few drops of water landed on her lap. Her mother on the other side of her, gripped her daughter's leg. "Are you sure you're ready?" questioned Kuki.

Sophie let icy cold tears roll down her cheek. She nodded her head. Christopher kissed her on her forehead. "We can always come back.." said Kuki out loud. Sophie quickly shook her head. "We can always give it up for adoption…." suggested Chris. "No.." she said through her croaky voice. "I don't want his baby.." she said, with hatred in her eyes. Even though she saved him from her brother, and boyfriend, she still hated him.

"Sophie Anne Beatles." said a young nurse. She was wearing a bright blue uniform. Her red hair up in a bun. She had a few freckles on her arm, and face. She also wore horrible white shoes. Sophie stood up slowly. A few people looked up towards her. Her breathing began to become heavy. She was getting worst. Her mother grab her tablets, while Chris held her before she fainted. Two nurses helped her to a seat in a different room. Kuki placed a tablet inside Sophie's mouth. She swallowed it down, with the water.

"Are you okay love?" questioned a Scottish Nurse. She had her brown hair up in a pony-tail. She looked like she was in her thirties. "Yeah.." said Sophie weakly. She shakily grabbed hold of the seat. "The Doctor will be here soon." replied the Nurse from earlier. The other nurses left the family be.

"Are you sure you're well enough.." questioned Kuki. Sophie only nodded, as she held Chris's hand.

A few minutes later, and a doctor walked into the room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Mohan." said the young doctor. He looked like he came out of a sun bed. His skin was crisped brown. He had short black hair, and bright piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a white coat. He sat down on his black computer chair. "So.. How are you feeling Sophie?" questioned the doctor, as he typed away on the computer. He turned around in his chair. "Em.. Okay.. I guess." she replied quietly. "Okay, you do know why you're here today.. Don't you?" he asked, as he turned towards her. Kuki lightly squeezed her hand. Christopher had his arm around her.

"Yes, I want to get rid of this thing." she stated, as she pointed towards her stomach. "Well, before you make any decisions… Do you want to see a scan of it?" he asked. Sophie looked down at her small bump. Did she want to see her child… or did she want to kill it?… "Emm.." she began, when she looked over towards Chris, for help. He just stared at the floor. "Okay.." Sophie replied, as she shook with nerves. The Doctor nodded his head, and left the room to get the machine. "Why do you want to see it?" questioned Kuki. She seemed a bit upset. "Because I want to say goodbye to it, before I kill it.." said Sophie softly. A few tears fell down her face. Christopher quickly grabbed a hankie and wiped them away.

A couple minutes later and the doctor walked in. He was strolling a little trolley into the room. Sophie sat on the near by bed. The Scottish Nurse form earlier walked in, with the doctor right behind her. She rolled Sophie's top up, right underneath her cream coloured bra. "This might tickle or feel cold on your stomach." giggled the nurse, as she placed the gel on. Sophie almost scream, from the bitter coldness.

"We will soon start to see the head." said Doctor Mohan. He zoomed around Sophie's belly. "Oh I found him/her.." he said, while the nurse giggled. He showed everyone the screen.

"There's his head." replied Christopher shocked. "Or her…" said Kuki.

Sophie stared at the image. How could this thing be inside of her… This creature, this beautiful creature has caused so much damage, yet it doesn't know. Even though it was going to be killed…

Sophie stared shock ridden. She was going to get rid of this thing, it was her's… Even though it was Randy's too.. She couldn't do it, to it…

"Okay.. So are you still sure with this abortion?" asked Doctor Mohan. Everyone stared at Sophie. She didn't know what to do…

"I think… I'll keep it…" said Sophie quietly. Christopher stared at her in shock, as Kuki stayed silent and emotionless.

"But-.." began Christopher, when Sophie held up her finger. "I know this isn't your child, but I can't do that to my son or daughter." replied Sophie. "Since, you've decided against it. You can now go to parenting classes." said the doctor, rather happy. Christopher rolled his eyes. This doctor was a whack job.

"Here's the name of the career adviser, just in case you miss your exams, because of the baby." grinned Doctor Mohan. Sophie smiled too.

She shook his hand, as everyone stood up to leave. She took the leaflets, and began to walk out of the light green room, when Sophie felt a sore pain.

"Ahh!" she screamed, when she held her stomach in pain. "Sophie!" shouted Kuki, when she saw blood appearing on Sophie's dress. "What the fuck!" shouted Christopher shocked. "Oh no.." said one of the nurses. Doctor Mohan told her to get some help, as he tried to calm down Sophie.

"What's wrong!" she half shouted, half asked. The room's door was wide opened, and passer-by's could be seen peering through. "Okay Sophie you need to calm down… You need to push.." instructed Doctor Mohan. Two nurses came sprinting into the room. One held a blanket, the other a needle, and gloves. "what do you mean push!" she screamed. "I'm sorry to inform you… but you're giving birth!" he shouted. Christopher yelped in pain, as he held Sophie's hand. She was in a lot of serious pain.

One of the nurses removed Sophie's pants, as she pushed the baby out. "Breath in… Breath out.." said the Scottish Nurse. Kuki was crying her eyes out. She didn't want to see her daughter in pain.

"You're almost there.. I can see it's head." said the doctor. Chris took a look too. He almost died from fright, when he saw the pink fleshy head. "Chris don't you fucking dare faint!" screamed Sophie. She squeezed harder on his hand.

After an hour of pushing the baby came out. Sophie kissed Chris on the lips. She was back to normal now.

One of the nurses disappeared from the room, while the other two were whispering. Doctor Mohan stood up, and scratched his head nervously. "Can I see my baby?" questioned Sophie, when she noticed one of the nurses wasn't there. "I am sorry Sophie.. But she never made it…" said the doctor quietly.

Sophie looked up in disbelief… How could something she just give birth to, die… "Where is she?" she demanded. "She's away with the nurse, to have a few tests, to see what caused her to be born early." replied the doctor. Sophie stared at Christopher. _That was her baby…and she had just lost it… _

**BUM BUM BAHHHH!**

**I'VE FINALLY FINISHED WOOPWOOP ! WOOHOOOOO! sorry xxx omg what will happen… will she get over it or will she be upset forever?.. Aw well no one will no because…. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY!**

**Sorry xx**

**From Littlemissfg xx **


End file.
